dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Krillin
| Race=Human| Date of birth=736 Age| Date of death=753 Age (Revived) 762 Age (Revived) 774 Age (Revived) 795 Age (Revived)| Height=5'0" (adult) http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=10196| Weight= 99 lbs. (adult)| FamConnect= Goku (Lifelong best friend) Master Roshi (Mentor) Korin ''(Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) Android 17 (Brother-in-law) Future Android 17 (Brother-in-law, alternate timeline) Android 18 (Wife) Future Android 18 (Wife, alternate timeline) Marron (Daughter) Cell (modified clone and bio-matter component of wife) '' }} is a character in the ''Dragon Ball metaseries by Akira Toriyama. Krillin is the best-friend of Goku and a Z Fighter who is short and bald (with the exception of later years) and provides comic relief during tense moments. He is a good-natured, outgoing and competitive martial artist. His only true vice seems to be his interest in women, though as the series progresses his intentions lean more romantic, and in dangerous situations he sometimes despairs about possibly dying unmarried. Once a fierce rival of Goku, he quickly became his best friend while training under Master Roshi. He also is close to Goku's son, Gohan. He eventually marries Android 18 and settles down, having a daughter named Marron. Krillin is known for being very cunning during his fights often relying on tricking his opponents to defeat them. Overview Name Like most Dragon Ball characters, the name Krillin, is a pun. In his case, its Japanese source, Kuririn, is made up of two parts. The first two syllables come from 栗 kuri, which means "chestnut" in reference to his shaved head (the "chestnut" pun is also carried over to his daughter, Marron). The second part of his name comes from 少林 Shōrin ("Shaolin" in Chinese), as his early character designs were closely modeled on Shaolin monks. Appearance, personality, and history Originally a monk of the Orin Temple who came to Master Roshi for training, Krillin is Goku's best friend and is the student of Master Roshi in his first appearance in the anime and manga. He is often used as comic relief or cannon fodder by the author, and has been killed a number of times in the series. As the most prominent full-blooded human character in the series, Krillin also represents a sense of normalcy to Goku and Gohan, as well as often being the most identifiable. Often when things in the Z World turn bizarre, it's left to Krillin to shake his head in disbelief and crack a joke. Despite his reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person (although this is largely due to the fact that he was afforded much greater opportunities to increase his strength, such as training under the Guardian of the Earth and having his potential unlocked by Guru, things that no other human, such as Mr. Satan, ever had). Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Furthermore, Krillin's ingenuity and talent for Ki-manipulation is far superior than that of most warriors, even those stronger than himself, and he has an ability to sense hidden powers. Krillin had his dormant Ki awakened by the Namek Elder during the events of Frieza (although it is possible that not all of his power was freed, due to the fact that Gohan still had more hidden power and that they both grew to be much stronger), and this helped keep him among the same level as his more naturally powerful friends, at least for a little while. Krillin has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. On one occasion, Yamcha says, during the course of the World Tournament in the Buu Saga, that Krillin is "the strongest human being in the world." Some fans feel that the mangaka, Akira Toriyama, uses Yamcha to state a canonical fact on this scene, although as this was said to Krillin's daughter, context may be required. At any rate, Krillin is brave and resourceful, and the audience identifies him as a good-natured underdog. Along with Yamcha, Krillin has also, arguably, adjusted to a relatively normal life better than many of his friends by seeking women in his life. He is among the more "normal" human of his friends as he can be seen wearing normal clothes on days where he's not fighting other than his typical martial arts dōgi, as well as engaging in other normal every-day activities such as watching TV, going to the beach, etc. In his role as the protagonist, Goku's best friend, Krillin, was among the only humans to remain a main character for the majority of the series, even as Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Chi-Chi and others faded into the background. Many fans immediately will connect Krillin with his signature move, Destructo Disk, a spinning razor-sharp disk of energy that has the power to cut through just about anything. Despite it's immense power, it's extremely unwieldy and hard to control. Consistent with the theme of redemption in the series, he spared Android 18's life when presented with the chance to activate her self-destruct sequence because he found her to be redeemable. In a bit of ironic fortune, he later married the beautiful android and later had a daughter named Marron. Despite popular fan belief, Krillin is not naturally bald. Due to his original monastic training, he merely shaves his head. During his training with Goku under Master Roshi, Krillin comments that 'All who aspire to master the martial arts shave their heads in order to unfetter their ki' and seemed surprised to find out Master Roshi was naturally bald. After settling down with his new family, his hair grows out, although his original smooth crowned look is the most familiar to fans. The six dots on his forehead are probably scars from incense burns, based on the similar pattern that appears on the forehead of a Shaolin monk. Overall Krillin is a highly valued character in the Dragon Ball series: powerful, loyal, and brave. He is second only to Goku in the most appearances in the manga. In some more recent movies however, Krillin has been since demoted to comic relief character. This is most prominent in Dragon Ball Z Movie Seven: Super Android 13! when he was beaten up by Chi-Chi, clonked his head twice, had his face fried by a stray energy bolt, had a large pile of snow dumped on him, had Vegeta sent flying into him, slipped and skidded past the main villain when he was about to attack him and was humiliated in the hospital (He even remarks during the Vegeta incident that "Why do these things always happen to me?"). Biography Dragon Ball Early Life Krillin trained at the Orin Temple since he was four. He was the weakest student and was frequently bullied. When he was 12 he was getting tired of the bullying and he began to travel to Master Roshi's island when he was seeking training to surpass the people at the temple and get girls. Training with Master Roshi Krillin first appears on screen at the beginning of the Tournament Saga where he bribes Master Roshi with Dirty Magazines in order to be accepted as his student. At first he detests Goku, who Krillin finds unintelligent and childish, and it is to Krillin's increased annoyance that he discovers that Goku is a more powerful fighter than him in every way. The only time Krillin is ever able to get the better of Goku is through trickery and deceit. Goku, in his characteristic naiveté, remains almost totally unaware of Krillin's one-sided rivalry with him. As their grueling training progresses, however, Goku and Krillin bond and by the time of the 21st Budokai are inseparable friends, and this aspect of their relationship never diminishes. Goku is always there to offer the insecure Krillin confidence and support, as well as fighting tips, and Krillin is often on hand to offer a pragmatic perspective to the often overly innocent and idealistic Goku as well as clue him in on basic social knowledge that Goku missed out on growing up. In his and Goku's first Martial Arts World Tournament, Krillin fares very well, even defeating bullies from his old training school by kicking one of them straight through a wall. He easily advances as one of the eight warriors going on into the main event. He makes it past the quarter-finals, defeating the disgusting Bacterian easily, as without a nose, Bacterian's stink has no effect on him. Unfortunately, however, Krillin is defeated in the semi-finals, losing to Jackie Chun, his sensei Master Roshi in disguise. Strangely enough, reasons for Krillin never having a nose are unexplained. Adventures with Goku and Bulma After the tournament, he trains under Master Roshi again, although he takes a break to aid Goku in his search for the Dragon Balls and fight against the Red Ribbon Army. Battling Fortuneteller Baba's warriors Later he competes with Goku and Yamcha in Fortuneteller Baba's tournament. Though he loses in a fight against Fangs the Vampire, the cunning Krillin comes up with the strategy that allows them to later defeat the Invisible Man. The motif of Krillin using his wits, rather than his strength, to his advantage is seen many times in both series, particularly as he becomes comparatively less powerful. Meeting Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu Krillin enters the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and forms a rivalry with Crane School student Chiaotzu. Later on during the tournament, Krillin manages to defeat Chiaotzu in the quarter-finals match. He then advances to the semi-finals, where he is defeated by Goku. He was 16 at this time. Murder After the Tournament, he is killed by Tambourine (the manga didn't show how Tambourine killed him), who was out to kill all of the greatest martial artists so that King Piccolo would go unchallenged. Although dead, he played a large role in Goku's determination to avenge his death, as well as Master Roshi's. He is later revived by the Dragon Balls, following King Piccolo's defeat. King Piccolo's reincarnate He continues to train and once again makes it to the main tournament in the 23rd Budokai, but is eventually defeated by Piccolo and uses hovering space technique on episode 137. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan attack Five years have passed since Goku defeated Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and he, Goku and Bulma attend a reunion at Master Roshi's island. While there, Krillin is as surprised as the others by the arrival of Goku's brother, Raditz, who reveals Goku's origins as a Saiyan and slaps Krillin into Kame House. After Goku is killed in the successful fight against Raditz and Piccolo takes Goku's son Gohan with him into the wilderness to train, Krillin is left to break the bad news to Goku's wife Chi-Chi although he never actually does it. In the year that the Earth has before the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa, Krillin, along with Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Yajirobe train with Kami, the guardian of the Earth. They do this in order to raise their power levels enough to be able to hold their own against the Saiyans. Like the others, Krillin's power grows exponentially during this year, until he is now far more powerful than Raditz ever was. When the Saiyans arrive, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha join Piccolo and Gohan to hold Vegeta and Nappa off until Goku's arrival. When Yamcha is quickly killed by a kamikaze Saibaman, Krillin is enraged at his friend's death and unleashes his scattering bullet attack that obliterates all but one. Piccolo, Vegeta and Nappa are all impressed with the sheer power of his attack, but it isn't fast enough to work on the Saiyans. The battle continues, with Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo falling one by one, until only Krillin and Gohan are the only two left. They are saved by Goku, and at his request, he has Krillin take Gohan away from the battle. On the way back home Gohan has a change of heart, deciding they can't let Goku face this danger alone and they return (Krillin coming just so Gohan doesn't get hurt) and are able to help Goku with the Spirit Bomb he creates to defeat Vegeta. At the end of the battle, Krillin is the only one of the five survivors (Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta and Yajirobe) who still has the ability to walk. As Vegeta struggles to crawl to his spaceship to escape, Krillin picks up Yajirobe's sword and prepares to kill him to end his reign of terror. Goku tells Krillin not to and he explains that its not right as Vegeta is now defenseless and may turn over a new leaf as a result of being spared. Krillin is understandably incredulous over Goku's compassion for the man who almost destroyed the planet and scoffs at the idea that Vegeta is capable of turning over a new leaf, but he ultimately decides to trust Goku's judgment and lets Vegeta go. Namek Saga With Piccolo, and thus Kami, dead, the Dragon Balls have become inactive and thus the Namek Saga begins with everyone mourning the seemingly permanent deaths of Piccolo, Kami, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. Fortunately, Krillin comes up with an idea. If the Dragon Balls were created by Namekians, then they could travel to Piccolo's home world, the planet Namek, to use other Dragon Balls to wish Kami and Piccolo back to life. Using Kami's old spaceship, Gohan, Krillin and mechanical whiz Bulma blast off into space headed to Planet Namek. After a few detours on their way there, the trio arrive and discover that this peaceful planet is under siege by galactic overlord, Frieza, the employer of the Saiyans and destroyer of Planet Vegeta, Goku and Vegeta's home world. To make matters worse, Vegeta is on the planet as well. Both are also after the Dragon Balls for immortality, and Krillin and Gohan discover that there is much more at stake than the lives of their departed friends. After rescuing a young Namekian named Dende from Frieza's henchman Dodoria, he takes the two warriors to Guru, Namek's guardian, who is able to release the hidden ki potential inside them, causing their power levels to raise, once again, exponentially. Newly powered-up, a complex three-sided game of "capture the Dragon Balls" ensues between Frieza, Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. Journey to Namek Eventually, when Vegeta discovers them, the Dragon Balls they collected are taken by Captain Ginyu to give to Frieza. They then decide to pool their resources so that the incredibly powerful Frieza can be defeated. Though Krillin reluctantly agrees to give Vegeta the Dragon Balls when they get them back, he privately plans with Gohan to sneak off with the Dragon Balls and make their own wish to bring back their friends when the time comes. He helps in the battles with Guldo and Recoome, managing hit Guldo with a few ki blasts before Guldo time-freezes him. When fighting Recoome, Krillin kicks him in the back of the head to defend Vegeta from Recoome's Mouth Energy Wave. Because of this intervention, Recoome's attack backfires, knocking out all but six of his teeth. Angered, Recoome retaliates by kicking Krillin in the back of the head, which puts him out of commission until he is healed by a Senzu Bean when Goku finally gets to Namek. After learning of the trouble on Namek, Goku (who had been recovering in the hospital) arrives to help. He makes quick work of The Ginyu Force, a group of mercenaries under Frieza's employ, but is badly injured and is taken by Vegeta to be recovered in a healing tank. Battling Frieza Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta recover the Dragon Balls but Vegeta is unable to wish for his immortality without the password. Krillin leaves to get the password from Guru, but encounters Dende who informs him the password is "Porunga", they return and, with Vegeta asleep, decide to just make their own wish now. In the Namekian language, Dende wishes for Piccolo to be returned to life and brought to Namek. This causes Kami to return to life on Earth as well, and Master Roshi begins steps to gather the newly restored Earth Dragon Balls. Vegeta awakes a short time later and is enraged that his immortality has been taken from him, but Krillin and Gohan are saved by the arrival of Frieza, who demands their immediate attention. Frieza transforms in his second, more powerful form, and attempts to attack Dende. Dende is pushed out of the way by Krillin, who is quickly skewered on Frieza's horn and left for dead. He then turns his attention onto Gohan and starts badly thrashing him. With Frieza distracted, Dende uses his healing abilities to save Krillin. Here the Destructo Disk makes it's most memorable appearance when the supposedly dead Krillin appears out of nowhere to deliver the attack on Frieza, which cuts off his tail, the distraction saving Gohan from certain death. Enraged at his lost tail, Frieza charges after Krillin who knows he needs to keep Frieza distracted long enough for Dende to save Gohan. He is able to trick and evade Frieza for quite some time, eventually using a Solar Flare, to temporarily blind him. This is another example of Krillin's tendency to outwit opponents that he can't outfight. Piccolo shows up, having fused with the warrior Nail, and joins Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta in their fight. For a moment it looks like the Z Warriors have the upper hand, before Frieza transforms again, leaving them in the dust. While Frieza is distracted, Vegeta urges Krillin to try to kill him, which would grant Vegeta a zenkai which raises his power. Krillin is reluctant to attack Vegeta, but sees no other way and so he beats him half to death. He then asks Dende to heal Vegeta, but Dende refuses, worrying Krillin that maybe Vegeta actually will die. Eventually Dende is convinced and Vegeta is healed, much more powerful than before. Frieza finally gets wise to Dende's healing and so the tyrant kills him. Goku arrives back on the scene, and after witnessing Vegeta's horrible murder at the hands of Frieza, is enraged. Goku and Frieza then do battle, and although Goku puts up the best fight that Frieza has ever seen, he's still not able to defeat him. Enraged at how much of a challenge Goku is proving to be, Frieza lashes out at Goku's friends, badly injuring Piccolo and horribly murdering Krillin by blowing him to pieces telekinetically. The death of his best friend completely unhinges Goku, as he believes that Krillin can never be returned to life as the Dragon can't grant the same wish twice. Goku's anger explodes and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time, granting him the power to defeat Frieza. In a desperate ploy Frieza attempts to destroy the planet, knowing that while he can survive in the vacuum of space, Goku cannot. Although Goku defeats Frieza, and although the rest make it off the planet, Goku appears to be killed with the planet's destruction. Using the Namekian Dragon Balls, which can grant the same wish more than once, Krillin is returned to life, as are Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu as well as anyone killed by Frieza, which includes Vegeta and Dende. Everyone is delighted to hear that Goku is still alive, but are shocked when he refuses to come home yet, saying he needs to do more training in space. Though he misses his best friend, Krillin settles back into life on Earth with his friends, thankful at another chance for life. Garlic Jr.'s return During the one year period before Goku's eventual return to Earth, Garlic Jr. returns and Krillin joins Gohan and Piccolo in the battle against the immortal tyrant, as they are the only three Z Fighters who avoid the Black Water Mist. During the battle he fights the Spice Boys and is badly wounded twice during the fight first when he takes a blast from Salt and later when Vinegar beats him up badly. During this time period, Krillin finally gets his first girlfriend a ditzy bombshell by the name of Maron (not to be confused with his future daughter Marron), the relationship is marked by Krillin's insecurity, and instead of proposing to her as he had planned, Krillin decides to break up with her because he thinks she deserves better than him. He's floored when he discovers she would have married him, but by that point it is too late. The mysterious youth Sometime after Garlic Jr.'s defeat, Frieza and his father King Cold arrive on Earth, and the threat of the Androids is revealed by a boy from the future named Trunks. Alternate timeline Like all of the other Z Fighters, Krillin is murdered by the androids. The Androids During the events of the Android Saga, Krillin, along with the other Z Fighters, trained hard after Future Trunks grim tale of events soon to unfold. When the day of reckoning did arrive, Krillin was right on the scene with his friends, ready to defend the Earth. When Goku battled Android 19, Krillin watched in horror when his heart virus began to take it's affect on the Super Saiyan. After Vegeta arrives and kills #19, 20 (Dr. Gero), attempts to escape, knowing that both Piccolo and Vegeta could easily kill him. The Z Fighters give chase, and Krillin is the first to find him. Krillin quickly realizes he is outgunned, and #20 attacks him without any restraint. However, the Z Fighters fly by, scaring the android away. A short time later, #20 releases Androids 17 and 18. They then kill the Dr. and release another of his creations, 16. While the Z Fighters battle with the powerful machines, Krillin stands back in horror, knowing that he would be no match for them. The androids defeat the Z Fighters with relative ease, and head off to kill Goku. Krillin attempts to talk them out of it, but fails. However, Android #18 walks up, wishes him good luck, and kisses him on the cheek. The new threat, Cell ‎ A short time later, Krillin and Future Trunks destroy Dr. Gero's laboratory along with the early stage of the evil Cell. Meanwhile, after merging with Kami, Piccolo gave chase a fleeing Cell, knowing that he must stop the creature from absorbing #17 and #18. Tien and Krillin join the hunt, and once again, Krillin is the first to find the enemy. He is successful in saving a girl and her younger brother, and proceeds to attempt and fight Cell only to be smashed through a plane. Piccolo and Tien then arrive, and Cell flees once again. Combating Cell After Cell is successful in absorbing #17 and reaching his second state, Bulma creates a device that can shut down #18 so that Cell could not absorb her. She instructs Krillin to be the one to do it, but upon arriving at the battle scene, he sees how frightened she is, and he remembers the kiss she gave him. He then throws the controller to the ground and smashes it, revealing that he had fallen for the beautiful android. Then Cell uses the "Solar Flare" technique to blind everyone within sight and starts absorbing #18. Then Krillin begins attacking Cell head on, attempting to save her, but it was too late, and Cell reaches his "Perfect" form. Out of anger, a heart-broken Krillin foolishly attacks Cell, only to be smashed away in seconds. The Cell Games Cell then defeats both Vegeta and Trunks, and goes on to announce a tournament he calls, The Cell Games. The [Warriors then spend the remaining 10 days preparing for the games, as does Krillin. When the day finally arrives, Goku is the first to battle Cell. After a long and intense battle, Goku forfeits, and tells Gohan that it's his turn to fight. In order to unleash Gohan's anger, Cell spawns seven Cell Jr.s. They then proceed to attack the Z Fighters, including Krillin. With all this, and Cell's murder of the peaceful 16, Gohan's anger explodes and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and causes Cell to cough up Android 18 and Krillin immediately tends to her side, much to Vegeta's objections and surprise (presuming Vegeta was still bitter about his first fight with Android 18) and calling Krillin a fool. Cell later attempts to self destruct, only to be teleported away by Goku, killing himself in the process. Cell manages to survive and returns to Earth, only to be finally put down by Gohan for good in a Kamehameha wave struggle. After returning to the Lookout Tower, the Z Fighters summon Shenron and ask for Goku to be revived. However, Goku asks not to be brought back. With one wish left, Krillin asks if Shenron will remove the bombs from inside the android's bodies, just another show of compassion toward #18. #18 sees this while hiding, and is shocked but charmed. She then reveals herself looking very angry towards Krillin, but then replied that it was a very nice thing he did for her, showing that she may have a soft spot for Krillin after all. She leaves, as do the rest of the Z Fighters, off to continue their lives. Seven years later Seven years later, Krillin is shown to have grown hair, married #18, and has had a daughter named Marron and lives with his family at Master Roshi's house. Goku's return and the World Tournament When Goku announced his return to Earth for the World Tournament, Krillin is ecstatic to see his best friend again. Krillin enters the World Tournament along with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, 18 and Videl and wins his first match up against the boastful Pintar without exerting himself. During the events of the tournament, the evil Majin Buu's origins are revealed and the danger the Earth now faces become apparent. Krillin flies off with Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and the Supreme Kai to Babidi's spaceship. Turned to stone Supreme Kai and Kibito lead Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin to the wizard Babidi's space ship in hopes of stopping Buu. Upon arrival, Dabura kills Kibito, and using his magical spit, turns Krillin and Piccolo into stone. The ancient monster, Majin Buu Awhile later Dabura is killed by the newly released Majin Buu, and Krillin and Piccolo turn back to normal. Shortly after, Majin Vegeta arrives and kills himself in an attempt to kill Buu once and for all. It fails, and Buu miraculously regenerates himself. Piccolo and Krillin flee with the unconscious Goten and Trunks back to the lookout tower. Goku soon arrives awhile later, and introduces his idea of Fusion. While training the boys, Babidi and Buu head towards West City, the location of the dragon ball radar and the Z Fighters only shot at reviving the dead. Goku intervenes, and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. He is quickly able to gain the upper hand on Buu, and after a short fight, teleports back to the lookout. Fusion plan A few days later, Goten and Trunks' fusion Gotenks fails to be powerful enough to kill Super Buu inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the monster manages to escape, even despite Piccolo blowing up the door. He then proceeds to kill and eat all of the present company on the lookout, including Krillin, who attempts to fight Buu to buy time for the others to escape. He fails, but dies a hero's death. The final battle After Krillin was eaten by Majin Buu, he was in Otherworld training with King Kai until Kid Buu appeared, using Instant Transmission to try and locate Goku and Vegeta. Buu overwhelmed Pikkon and Olibu quickly, and Krillin risked his existence by attacking him from behind with his Destructo Disk, only to find that the attack had no effect at all (Yamcha remarks at how, "it would have worked on anyone else but him"). He then was thrashed around by the monster, and was almost destroyed before Buu was drawn away by Goku and Vegeta to the Kai Planet. During the battle with Kid Buu, Dende uses the Dragon Balls to wish all those killed by Buu back to Earth (which was also just brought back after being blown up by Buu). Krillin as well of all of Earth's people transfer some of their energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb. Soon after, Goku launches the bomb, finally killing Majin Buu once and for all. The people of earth and the Z Fighters then continue their lives, all together, at last. End of Dragon Ball Z Around ten years later, some of the Z Fighters attend another World Tournament. Krillin doesn't participate but attends. After Goku leaves with Uub to train, Krillin isn't seen again until Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball GT Battling against Baby Years later, Krillin appears briefly in Dragon Ball GT. He is seen with his wife Android 18 and daughter Marron several brief times through the series. Still true to his role in comic relief, these brief intermissions often see Android 18 and Marron ordering him around. Super 17, the ultimate android During the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin simply observes. Later, he is killed by Android 17 (at the time brainwashed by Dr. Myu's clone created from the depths of Hell) after he tried to help him remember how much he hated Dr. Gero. After seeing her husband killed by her brother, 18 goes mad with rage and attacks 17 with everything she has in an attempt to avenge Krillin. After being defeated 18 holds her husband's hand and tell him she loves him. After 18 and Goku defeat Super 17, the 7 Dragon Balls (which are now cracked because of overuse) are gathered to revive Krillin and everyone who was killed by the villains from Hell, but the Shadow Dragons appear after attempting to make the wish. The Shadow Dragons After defeating Omega Shenron, Goku wishes to revive everyone who was killed during the Super 17 and Shadow Dragon sagas, which brings Krillin back to life. Before departing with Shenron, Goku asks him to stop at Kame House to say goodbye to Krillin and Master Roshi. In his final appearance, Krillin has an emotional final meeting with Goku on Master Roshi's island home along with Master Roshi himself. They reminisce over old times, and Krillin and Goku have a friendly sparring match. Krillin wins, to both his and Goku's joy. After this, Goku suddenly disappears leaving Krillin very confused. Movie appearances *''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' *''Mystical Adventure'' * Dead Zone * The World's Strongest * The Tree of Might * Lord Slug * Cooler's Revenge * Return of Cooler * Super Android 13 * Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan * Bojack Unbound * Broly: The Second Coming * Bio-Broly (film) * Wrath of the Dragon * Bardock: The Father of Goku (Bardock's visions of Goku only) * The History of Trunks * Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo * Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Techniques *Flight, the ability to fly using ones Ki. *Double Tsuihikidan, a technique used against Piccolo in the 23 Tenkaichi Budokai. *Fusenko, an ability used when a Human fuses with a Namekian. *Kamehameha, Krillin learns the move by just watching Goku and Yamcha use it, he uses this move for the first time in the 22 Tenkaichi Budokai against Chiaotzu. *Scattering Bullet, he uses this move after witnessing the death of Yamcha. *Destructo Disk, also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. *Solar Flare, an attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. *After Image Technique, an attack that makes multiple fake images of the user. *''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. *Tri-Form Used against Nappa along with Piccolo to create three versions of himself that could fight. Power ups *Unlock Potential, Krillin's potential or hidden power is unlocked by the Namekian Guru. Fusions Prilin In Shonen Jump's 13th issue there was a what-if fusion of Piccolo and Krillin called Prilin. Cellin Main article: Cellin Cellin is the product of Cell absorbing Krillin. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Mayumi Tanaka * Ocean dub: Terry Klassen * Funimation dub: Sonny Strait (Adult); Laurie Steele (Kid) * Latin American Dub: Rossy Aguirre (up until the first half of the Freezer saga); Eduardo Garza (second half of Freezer saga and Cell saga); Luis Daniel Ramírez (Boo saga) * Brazilian Dub: Fábio Lucindo * German Dub: '''Wanja Gerick (DBZ & onward) * '''Italian Dub: Davide Lepore * Portuguese Dub: Fernanda Figueiredo ''(DB & DBZ); João Loy (DBGT) * '''Spanish Dub:' Fancesc Figuerola (DB ep. 14-26); Ángeles Neira; Alejandro Albaiceta (DBGT, except flashbacks) Trivia *In total, Krillin dies four times. Once by Tambourine, once by Frieza, once by being eaten by Majin Buu, and finally by Super 17. His future counterpart is ironically killed by the future versions of his wife and Android 17, who also killed the rest of the Z Warriors with the exception of Trunks in the TV special/manga special 'The History Of Trunks'. (Oddly enough, however, when Trunks has a flashback to Krillin's death in the series, Krillin is killed by Android 17, with 18 nowhere to be seen, implying that the two may never have come in contact with each other.Dragon Ball Z — Perfect Cell Saga — Episode 149/164 — "Ghosts from Tomorrow") *Krillin resembles San Te (Gordon Liu), the protagonist in The 36th Chamber of Shaolin. *Krillin also was the design basis for Omi, from Xiaolin Showdown. This can be easily seen as both have incense burns on their bald forehead(Six for Krillin and nine for Omi), and no visible nose. *In Dragon Ball GT, Krillin is restored to life by Earth's Dragon Balls when he has already been wished back once with the same Dragon Balls due to the allowance of one final rule-free wish from Shenron. *Krillin is the only good character in Shin Budokai who doesn't get his wish granted (In which case, Shenron left before Krillin could even think of a wish.). *In Dragon Ball, Krillin says that he shaves his head. In Dragon Ball Z, when talking with Goku in the Buu saga, Krillin says that he keeps his head well waxed *In the English dub during the Namek Saga, Krillin is seen wearing a hat with his Romaji name, Kuririn, on it. *Krillin's height has been known to greatly shift from one scene to the next, at one moment being the same height as Gohan and barely reaching past Piccolo's knee, the next reaching Goku's chest. However, his height has been officially declared to be five feet tall. *Krillin breaks the fourth wall in Broly: The Second Coming by saying "None of you would have lasted a season without me!" *In the anime's movies and filler material, Krillin is often the subject of visual gags resulting in his injury. (A perfect example would be his failed attack on Dr. Wheelo in The World's Strongest.) *He enjoys eating at Chinese buffets *In the episode Smells Like Trouble, it is stated by Goku that Krillin doesn't have a nose at all, however Krillin has been shown to have the ability to smell many times. *In what is sometimes considered a plot hole between the anime and anything related to Garlic Jr., Krillin does not seem to be aware that Gohan is Goku's son in the first episode of the anime, when he saw him in the movie Dead Zone and he was referred to as Goku's son in front of Krillin (Only in the English dub, however). However, ironically it is he who seems to refer to the events of the movie in Episode 5, Gohan's Metamorphosis, when he tries to decide what to say to Chi-Chi about Goku's death and Gohan being trained by Piccolo (which were involved with Raditz kidnapping Gohan), and one of the things he says involved saying "Gohan's been kidnapped again". The "again" implies that Gohan has been kidnapped at least once before the events of Dragonball Z, which is when Garlic Jr. kidnaps him for his Dragonball. *Krillin is the only person to come face to face with every form of each main villain (If filler counts) in Dragon Ball Z, he was there when Vegeta first came, he went back to help Goku and saw his Oozaru form. He was there for all 4 of Frieza's forms (Unless one counts 100% final form as a different form), he tried to fight all forms of Cell, He saw both of Garlic Jr's forms. And was there at the release of Fat Majin Buu, tried to fight Super Buu and in filler, tried to fight Kid Buu. *Krillin is the only other character besides Goku to be seen launching the Spirit Bomb. *Krillin won the last full "fight" in Dragonball GT, however it wasn't a real fight. And the Goku Jr vs Vegeta Jr didn't have an ending so it wasn't a full fight. *Krillin has been in every movie except for Fusion Reborn, the TV special, Bardock: The Father of Goku (which he is shown on Bardock's visions), and both live action movies. *When Vegeta was revived by Porunga, the holes in his armor still remain, however when Krillin was revived all holes are fixed (However Krillin was blown up. Vegeta was not and that his life was just brought back. Not his armor.) *Krillin appears on the cover art of the Voodoo Glow Skulls: Who Is, This Is album in his Saiyan armor. *Krillin's initial desire for learning martial arts under Master Roshi was to become more popular with girls. Ironically, he didn't get 18 to marry him because of his skills, but rather his kindness. *In January 2007, Oricon conducted a poll in which they asked Japanese manga/anime fans which characters from any anime/manga they would most like to see in spinoff series. Krillin ranked third in the men's poll and sixth in the overall poll. . *Krillin is the only character to die in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. *Krillin is the only character to fight Broly in all three movies(unless you count Goku planning to fight Broly at the end of Bio-Broly). Major Battles *Krillin vs. Master Roshi (Jackie Chun) *Krillin vs. Chaozu *Krillin vs. Goku(Kid) *Krillin vs. Tambourine *Krillin vs. Saibamen *Krillin,Piccolo,Tien,Chiaotzu and Gohan vs. Nappa *Krillin,Gohan and Yajirobe vs. Vegeta *Krillin,Gohan and Vegeta vs. Guldo *Krillin,Gohan and Vegeta vs. Recoome *Krillin,Gohan and Vegeta vs. Frieza *Krillin vs. Frieza (Form 2) *Krillin,Piccolo,Tien,Yamcha,Vegeta and Gohan vs. Perfect Cell *Krillin vs. Super Buu. References de:Kuririn es:Krillin Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Humans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine Category:Characters with What-if transformations